User blog:Zazoe/Greetings - Talk about the nuclear plant
Greetings, As you know I'm fairly new here, although I've been lurking arround for a decent ammount of time. Finally I made the step and created my own little space on the wikia - the tekkit. I'm happy to join all of you people out there, and happy to share my creations with you guys. This immediately allows me to talk on my first experiences using the tekkit modpack and my first creation on it, and believe it or not, it's an nuclear power plant (pics can be found on my user page). A friend of mine suggested me to try out tekkit, hence I never heard of it, I decided to google it and eventualy try it out myself. I got to be honnest with you guys, at first I was quite sceptic, cause I'm not particulary a fan of using mods (although I used to use em back in the older versions when creative mode didn't excisted yet). Particular because I'm scared to end up with an unstable game. I started playing tekkit with creative mode on, I don't like the idea me farming for hours.. Prehaps for some of you that ruins the game. But I do not look at it that way, I rather play creative because you can really go creative without hours of hours and endless farming for mats. It also removes the limits, so you don't need to drag another stack of items over and over again. As mentioned earlyer, my first project is a nuclear power plant (some pictures can be found at my userpage), and I know that is not the best place to start at if your new at tekkit. I always liked a challange and as ignorant I am, I did it anyway. After some research and planning ive starting building my reactors, I decided to go with 4 x 6 chambers instead of just 6 chamers. I found out a nifty way to cool your reactors without having the risk that your plant will blow up. I started building a reinforced bunker for my reactor that can hold 4 of em; They are all surround by water. The reactors it self contains 24 rods each. So that's makes 96 rods that needs to be cooled off. In a somewhat small place, no easy task u'd think. But you'd be suprised what Ice can do. I've build a auto generating ice making machine, wich gets stored in a couple off chests. My reactors bassicly gets autofilled with ice to chill em down. Thanks to the external thermal meter I know my reactors keep running bellow 300. Wich by far low enough to have a minimalistic change of a meltdown or explotion. In case of overheating the external thermal meter shuts down the reactors but not the cooling (which so far never was needed) it also makes an anoying alarm sound when it goes wrong. The whole building is protected by a password protected door. This is prolly the best part I like about tekkit, it enables you to use a computer and allows you to use your own script written in lua. Which came out handy, with the door mechanism. I also configured the plants lights with it. It's plean simple to use. I find it to be an great expantion to game.. In all tekkit is a fabulous extention to the game, where the orrignal game can take some concept from it. Tekkit in a whole is a fun experience and I can suggest it to anyone. Category:Blog posts